una historia diferente
by neko-chan y wolf-chan
Summary: Una historia donde nanami no EXISTE, existen 7 chicas que son compositoras, el unico problema es si se creara STARISH-soñar es posible
1. Escuela saotome

Capitulo 1 : Escuela saotome

Sofi POV: Mi nombre es Sofia , tengo 15 años y amo los gorros, tengo el pelo rubio con un lado rapado asta los hombros y los ojos azules

Mama de Sofi: Sofi recuerda dormir temprano, mañana tienes el examen de acceso - dijo una señora como de unos 39 años de pelo rubio cenizo legándole por debajo de los hombros y una pijama azul con corazones rosados.

Sofi: Si mama solo voy a jugar un poco más - Dijo una chica de pelo rubio legándole por debajo de los hombros con un lado rapado pero largo de ojos azules y con un gorro, una camiseta sin mangas negra que dice "abrazos gratis" y una pantaloneta blanca. Mama de Sofi: Okey.

Al día siguiente:

Sofi: A me quede dormida solo tengo 10 minutos.

Me aliste lo más rápido que pude (si me bañe) cogí una tostada y me fui, pero cuando llegue:

Guardia 1: Lo sentimos señorita pero no la podemos dejar pasa Sofí: Vamos no sean tan malos déjenme entrar aún falta como media hora para que comience el examen.

Guardia 2: Le hemos dicho que no señorita. Sofi: Viejos tacaños. Guardia 1 y 2: Que dijiste? - creo que no debí decir eso ahora menos me dejaran pasar. Ren: Vamos señores déjenla pasar esta hermosa corderita llego tarde porque estaba ayudando a una niña a encontrar su gorro preferido, si hubiera sabido que se dirigía para el examen de admisión la hubiera traído - dijo un chico que es realmente sexy, mientras que 1 de los guardias hablaba por teléfono.

Guardia 1: Si entendido, déjala pasar. Sofí: Enserio? no son tan tacaños al parecer - no lo pudo creer estoy muy feliz

Sara POV:

Mi nombre es Sara, tengo 16 años y me gusta mucho el anime y los animales, y mi amiga Sol me dice que soy un gato perro, tengo el pelo café hasta por debajo de los hombros y los ojos cafés

Sara: Aaaaaaaaa ya me tengo que ir a dormir

Al día siguiente:

Sara: Mmmmmm que hora es? a cierto hoy es el examen! mejor me arreglo - dijo una chica con el cabello café oscuro hasta los hombros con los ojos cafés un abrigo y unos pantalones. Cuando llegue:

Sara: Por favor déjeme entrar Guardia 1: No la puedo dejar pasar Ittoki: Vamos señor déjela pasar no sea malo.

Guardia 2: Déjala pasar el me acaba de llamar, señorita puedes pasar Sara: Gracias - le dije al chico ignorando a los guardias Ittoki: No hay de que, que te vaya bien en el examen

Sara: a ti igual - que chico tan sexy, AAAA! Sara que estás pensando, además ni que se fuera a figar en mi

Fabi POV:

Mi nombre es Fabiana, tengo 15 años y me gusta casi todo, tengo el pelo cafe oscuro un poco largo, los ojos color café y soy un poco baja

Qué bueno que pase el examen, pero me a tocado en la clase A yo quería la S aaa bueno no importa, mmm ellas me resultan familiares

Fabi: Ehhhhhhh Mari, Sara que estan haciendo aquí Sara : FABI! - dijo Sara mientras se lanzó a abrazarme casi aplastándome. Mari: Hola Fabi

Fabi: Que estan haciendo aqui - Me explicaron todo y Sara se puso a presentarme a un chico que conoció en el examen Ittoki: Es un gusto soy Ittoki Otoya Fabi: Yo soy-AAAAAA! Natsuki: ELIZABEEETH, a quien eres tu

Ittoki: Suéltame Fabi: Porque te lanzaste a abrazarme? Natsuki: Lo siento es que me recuerdas tanto a mi perrita Elizabeth Fabi: Un perro?

Mari POV:

Mi nombre es Mariana, tengo 15, me gusta el anime y estar con mi familia, tengo el pelo por debajo de los hombros casi negro, siempre lo tengo cogido, tengo los ojos cafés

Cuando me entere de que mis amigas estaban en la misma escuela que yo me puse muy feliz, entre al salón y me senté

Sara: HOLA MARI! Mari: Kyyyyyyaaaaaaaaaaaa- que mierda está pasando, porque Sara está aquí? Sara: Mari? que tienes? Mari: N-nada

Después de que Sara me explico todo vimos a Fabi, Sara se puso a presentarnos a un chico

Fabi: Yo soy-AAAAAA!-pobre Fabi ese chico casi la aplasta, que suerte que el chico de pelo azul de allí la corrí y puso a Ittoki-kun

Mari: Oye gracias por salvar a Fabi

Masato: No es nada - que chico tan frio creo que me cae bien

Sol POV:

Mi nombre es Sol, tengo 14, me gusta el anime, la comida y dormir, soy como un gato, tengo el pelo rubio oscuro un poco largo y los ojos verdes

Yeeeey me toco la clase S, cuando entre al salón me encontré con Sofi y con Mape, luego paso la clase y el profesor dijo algo que no me importo nada, cuando fuimos a comer algo nos encontramos con Sara, Mari, Sele y Fabi

Sol: Tengo mucha hambre-me voy a morir Sara: Cállate que yo también tengo hambre Sol: Cambiando de tema, se paga con esta tarjeta verdad - mierda se me callo

Syo: Esto es tuyo verdad? - maldita regla de no enamorarse

Sele POV:

Me llamo Selena, tengo 16 años, me gusta acosar a mis amigas, el anime y comer

Cuando fui a clase me encontré con Sara, Mari y Fabi luego salimos y nos encontramos con Sol, Sofi y Mape, se acabó el día y me fui a mi habitación donde esta Tomo-chan

Tomoka: Sele que bueno que estamos en la misma clase Sele: ¡SI!- dije mientras deje mi pañuelo favorito encima de la cama Kupuru: Nyyaaaa-dijo mientras se robaba mi pañuelo

Mape POV:

Me llamo María Paula, tengo 16, me gusta la música y bailar.

Salí a caminar cuando vi a Selena me puse a perseguirla pero, la perdí y me encontré con un chico que me pareció muy familiar cuando me di cuenta de que era

Mape: HAYATO-SAMA!-no puede ser es Hayato-sama Tokyia: No me confundas con el arrogante de mi hermano Mape: Pero tú eres Hayato-sama verdad?

Director: No no no, señorita él no es Hayato, él es Ichinose Tokyia Mape: No puedo creerlo jure creer que era Hayato-sama

Normal POV:

Todas: Porque me metí a esta escuela?!

1 cap. terminado.


	2. Brand New Melody

Capitulo 2: Brand New Melody

Normal POV:

Segundo día de clases:

Ringo: Chicos!, todos harán parejas compositor-ídolo, su pareja puede ser de cualquier clase pero, primero tienen que pasar una prueba!, por esta única ocasión yo escogeré su pareja, Esto será decidido por un sorteo! - dijo Ringo con mucha emoción

Sara: a ver me toca cooooon, Ittoki-Kun!

Ittoki: Que bien, Sara nos tocó juntos! - dijo Ittoki muy animado

Sara POV:

Sara: S-si - como mierda quieren que que no rompa la maldita regla de no enamorarse si el maldito sorteo hizo que nos tocará juntos

Normal POV:

Sara: Sol que voy a hacer yo no se tocar el piano frente a muchas personas

Sol: No me importa

Sara: Sol se supone que tu eres mi amiga tienes que apoyarme idiota

Sol: Idiota?, sí claro mira quien habla

Sara: si soy idiota por que lo aprendí de Mape

Sol: Tienes razón, pero bueno entonces que vas a hacer

Sara: No se, se me había olvidado por nuestra pelea

Sol: Tonta, bueno buenas noches

Unas horas después

Sara: Que voy a hacer sí me sale mal tal vez Ittoki-Kun me odie, mejor me voy a la sala de ensayo

Sala de ensayo:

Sara: tarara rara tara rara ta tara

Ittoki: Que buena melodía

Sara: Aaaa!, enserio te gusto?

Ittoki: Si!, porque no la usas para la composición

Sara: Si!, la voy a usar y pasaremos la prueba

En la prueba:

Ittoki POV

"Futari de tsukuridasu

kono Melody ni nosete

mirai ga kyou ni kasanaru yo

karawazu gyutto

kono furezu mirai ni

hanashitakunain da"

Estoy muy nervioso, hoja la todo salga bien

"tsuazui chatari korin dari shite

futari wa iku ashita no hou e

kimi ga inakerya sonna atarimae

no koto demo noizu darake sa"

Sara POV:

"tomechaou kono jikan

kami sama ni tanon de

time leap and feedback

mou tameiki dake fuwari

sora sora ni sorasanai

Kimi no hitomi"

Flashback:

Ittoki: Sara quiero que escuches muy bien la canción, puse todos mis sentimientos hacia a ti en la canción

Sara: Okey! - me pregunto que dirá la canción?

Fin Flashback

"sumairu zenkai de

ashita wo mezasou yo

Sen pa no genki de pace sing

Sono toki wa iu yo"

porque me siento tan nerviosa?, esto no es bueno, yo no soy así

"Ano nimoji no kotoba o

Dou shiyou mo naku heart ga fly

Kimi ni hikareru"

E-e-enamorado d-de Mi!, ah toque mal el final ojalá nadie sé de cuenta

Normal POV:

Al día siguiente:

Mape: Ah que fastidio Sara consiguió el primer lugar

Sara: Pues por que soy mejor que tu!

Ittoki: Sara, lo logramos conseguimos el primer lugar

Sara: I-I-I-Ittoki-kun - mientras se pone roja como un tomate

Ittoki: ah?, que te pasa? - idiota no se da cuenta

Sol: Que tienes?, no será que te gusta Ittoki-kun - dijo en tono te burla

Ittoki: Gustar? - se pone peor que Sara

Fin cap 2


	3. Knocking On The Mind

Capitulo 3: Knocking On The Mind

Normal POV:

Ringo: Chicos felicidades a los que pasaron la prueba, ahora vamos a escuchar la mejor melodía del año pasado, la persona que la tocara seraaaaa, Mari-chan!

Mari: Si – aburrida -_-

Mari POV

Tranquila todo va a estar bien solo tienes que tocar

Me sente para tocar pero no entendia nada

PersonaX: Porque no toca?

PersonaX 2: Tal vez no sabe

PersonaX 3: debe ser eso

Mari: Si se tocar. mi mamá me enseño - dije apunto de llorar

PersonaX 2: No le enseño un profesional?

Que tiene de malo, ya no pude aguantar las lagrimas empezaron a salir

Normal POV

En el cuarto:

Fabi: Mari estas bien?, no estas estudiando mucho?

Mari: No, no estoy estudiando mucho

En la biblioteca:

Masato caminaba por la biblioteca cuando vio a mariana estudiando

Fabi: Se esta esforzando mucho verdad?

Masato: Yo no la estaba viendo

Fabi: Si claro - Fabi descubrió a Masato

Mari POV

En clase:

Ringo: Mari-chan!, por favor toca esto

Mari: Si

Me sente esta vez si entendia pero

PersonaX: Otra vez ella?

PersonaX 2: Que fastidio

Flashback:

Mari: Mama tócame una canción por favor

Mama de Mari: Claro!

Unos días despues:

Mari: Mama no vas a morir verdad - dijo llorando

Mama de Mari: Lo siento mari - dijo muy debilmente

Mari: No te puedes morir!

Mama de Mari: Mari recuerda siempre intentar sonreir - esas fueron sus ultimas palabras

Mari: MAMA!

Fin Flashback

Pensar que eso paso cuando era una niña, pero por que lo estoy recordando ahora

Masato: Oye concéntrate - me dijo luego empezó a cantarme en tono muy bajo, gracias a el pude empezar a tocar

Normal POV

Después de clases:

Mari: Gracias por lo de antes - le dijo a Masato

Masato: No importa - le dijo muy fríamente - Mariana recuerda que siempre debes intentar sonreir - le dijo sonriendo

* * *

**Neko-chan: Hola lamento si me demore en subir el capitulo pero, es que me toco hacerlo sola - dice dramáticamente**

**Wolf-chan: Ni siquiera me pediste ayuda!**

**shana-sama39: muchas gracias por apoyarnos**

**Juanes Martnez: no nos importa si te gusto o no, ademas no es tu problemas si somos ingenuas o no**

**sarabi 134: gracias**

**(no continuamos con la pelea porque se demoraría mucho)**

**Neko-chan y Wolf-chan **


	4. Sekai No Hate Made Believe Heart

Capitulo 4: Sekai No Hate Made Believe Heart

Normal POV:

Sofi: Mape, no me quieres acompañar a comer?

Mape: No Sofi, estoy escribiendo mi historia

Sofi: Que historia, si nunca haces ni mierda

Mape: Tu no te das cuenta porque siempre estás haciendo alguna estupidez con Selena

Sofi: Cállate!

Sofi POV

En alguna parte de la escuela:

Mape es una idiota por su culpa me perdí, ah mejor busco a alguien que me ayude, después de mucho tiempo caminando por fin encontré a Ren

Sofi: Reeeeen! – le grite mientras corría hacia el

Ren: Eh?, o lady que haces aquí?

Sofi: No me digas lady me llamo Sofi, okey idiota – como odio que me digan de otra forma que no sea Sofi

Ren: Entonces SOFI que haces acá – me dijo resaltando mi nombre

Sofi: Pues me perdí – dije mientras me fijaba en la hoja que tenía – Oye esa es la tarea de la canción escrita? – dije apuntando a la hoja

Ren: Si es esa – como que se puso de mal humor

Sofi: Y ya la terminaste?

Ren: No te interesa

Sofi: Oye primero que nada no me hables así y segundo si me interesa, Hyuga-sensei dijo que si no la entregabas hoy aria que te expulsen de la escuela

Ren: Me da igual que me expulsen, ni siquiera quise entrar a esta escuela

Sofi: Entonces porque tomaste el examen de admisión?

Ren: Mi padre me obligo, sabes ya estoy cansado de esto – dijo mientras rompía la hoja en pedazos

Sofi: No seas estúpido!, si no hubieras entrado a esta escuela no nos hubiéramos conocido!, yo no quiero que te saquen de la escuela – dije mientras le pegaba una cachetada, pero por culpa de la cachetada los pedazos de la hoja salieron volando a quien sabe donde

Ren: Entonces estas enamorada de mi?, no habrías dicho eso si no fuera así - mierda

Sofi: ….. Yo…. No

Como me tarde en responder me acorralo contra un árbol

Ren: Tu no que? – empezó a acercase a mi cara

Mi cuerpo no reacciona, tampoco puedo hablar, se esta acercando cada vez mas

Sofi: R-Ren… Pa-para – por fin logre hablar

Ren: No quiero – me dijo en tono seductor antes de besarme

Me esta basando que le pasa, no lo puedo creer

Sofi: Detente idiota – dije después de separarme de el y pegarle una cachetada

Ren: ... - salí corriendo

Ren POV:

Que le pasa, yo solo lo hice por que no me respondió no tenia que pegarme una cachetada

Normal POV:

Al siguiente día

Hyuga: Ren te dije que me dieras la cancion ayer!

Ren: Te la dare mañana

Hyuga: Maldito

Sofia estaba escuchando y se acordo de que Ren rompio la letra

En algun lugar

Sofi: Maldita sea no esta

Sele: Que haces Sof

Sofi: Busco la maldita letra de Ren

Sele: Quieres que te ayude?

Sofi: Si!

Se pusieron a buscar por mucho tiempo

En algun lugar

Sofi: Oye idiota

Ren: Eh?, oh eres tu

Sofi: Ten

Ren: Que es eso? - dijo cogiendo el papel

Sofi: La letra de la canción, es todo lo que pude encontrar

Ren: ... Gracias, supongo

Ren le entrego la canción a Hyuga y no lo expulsaron de la escuela

* * *

**Hola lo sentimos mucho de verdad **

**Wolf-chan: lo que paso es que castigaron a la estupida de Neko-chan por 3 semanas**

**Neko-chan: lo siento mucho, por favor perdónenme, también fue mucha falta de inspiración **

**Intentaremos actualizar lo mas pronto posible**

**Neko-chan y Wolf-chan**


End file.
